RobinStarFire's Secret
by random-smile
Summary: What will happen when Raven,BB,and Cyborg find out what Robin and StarFire's secret is? (Hint: they think something's going on between them, but not everything is what it seems) rr, thanx! 4th chap. coming up! no one is reviewing so i dont know if n e one
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

_I don't own TT or any of the characters, just to let you peoplez know. I'm new to this site and this is my first story, so if you don't like it, I apologize. Also, since this is my first story, I didn't want to make it that long, so that I could see if people like it, and if they do, I'll write another chapter. If you read all this, you're the best! Please rr, thanx! _

"Come on Robin, you can tell me anything!" Cyborg said to Robin. Two hours before Cyborg's and Robin's 'talk' Raven, Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy had heard a female scream. Robin said "StarFire!" When they rushed upstairs, they found StarFire on the floor, with blood seeping out of her right ankle. Robin asked immediately asked, "What happened here?" She smiled at him, and said, "O you know, friend..." she then realized that she shouldn't of said that, and rushed out, "O, sorry, the fall must've hurt my memory. O, it's coming back now, yes it's coming back. I...fell and hit my ankle on the...on the...o...on the corner of the bed." Everyone looked at each other suspiciously, except Robin, who gave a warning glare at StarFire, who looked innocently at him and gave him a 'sorry' smile.

So when Cyborg asked Robin what had really happened, Robin clearly stated that he didn't know Cyborg sensed that Robin was tense, so he invited him to play a game on their PS2. Robin, never refusing a challenge, accepted. After 3 games of Cyborg winning, Cyborg turned off the game and asked again, "Look, you can tell me anything."

When Cyborg said that, Robin was arguing with himself deciding if he should tell him what really happened, or just deny anything he guesses. Robin turned around said, "Listen Cyborg, I really want to tell you. But I just can't. If I do, there's no telling what StarFire might do to me." After that, Robin got up and went to StarFire's room.


	2. The Plan: part1

Chapter 2

I don't own TT or any of the characters, just to let y'all know (and I'm not from down south-no offense to anyone who is). Sorry this chapter is sooo short, I'm currently working on ch. 4, so I don't have lot of time to add to this one. But I promise you that the next ch. (ch.3) is longer. Thanx for reading it, hope you like!

"So now they want to know what **really **happened." Robin told StarFire. "O dear. I really messed it up this time. My regret is huge, Robin. She dropped her head in sadness. Robin reached out and lifted her head with his index finger. He looked deep into her eyes and said, "Don't blame yourself, Star." He paused and they looked into each other eyes. Robin could see her eyes filling up with tears. When one fell onto her face, Robin wiped it away with the back of his hand. Robin broke the silence with, "Don't cry; you're ruining your beautiful –"A knock on the door interrupted him. "Come in." They answered in unison. The door opened slowly and Beast Boy came in. "Hey, just wanted to see how StarFire's ankle's doing." She looked at him blankly then snapped back in reality and answered, "O, no need to worry, Beast Boy, it's fine." She gave him a satisfying smile and looked over at Robin, "O, and Robin was just helping me... uhh..." Robin finished her sentence before, "Just putting a band-aid on it." He reached in his cape and pulled out one. He gently put it on her sore ankle. "All better!" StarFire said and added a smile to it. Beast Boy looked uneasy at the couple and said, "OK, just wanted to tell everyone else how you were doing." He walked out the door. StarFire sighed and said, "Phew, that was a close one." Robin smiled and asked her, "So where were we?"

Beast Boy closed the door and went into the living room where Cyborg and Raven waited. He looked at them, took a big breath and said, "The plan worked. When I was transformed into a gerbil, I slid right under the door like butter." Raven asked, "I'm overflowing with joy; but what about Robin and StarFire? What's going on with them?" Beast Boy looked behind him and said, "Robin? StarFire? I think you're talking about Romeo and Juliet. Something is defiantly going on between them." Raven and Cyborg looked at each other, and Cyborg asked, "Tell us everything that happened, everything you heard and saw." Beast Boy looked behind him again to make sure the pair weren't coming, and said, "OK, I will, but you won't believe it..."


	3. The Plan: part2

_I don't own TT or any of he characters, just to confirm that. My other chapters were kinda short; I hope this one will be good enough for you. This is my third chapter of this story; hope u guys like it!_

When Beast Boy finished, he asked, "So what do ya guys think of it all?" Cyborg took a deep breath, and said, "I'm not sure, but I think that Romeo and Juliet have something going on. And Robin didn't tell me anything. Man, to think a fellow Teen Titan, who took the pledge, is keeping something from us! If you can't trust a best friend, who can you trust?" Beast Boy, taken aback from Cyborg's comment, defended Robin. "Well, he's not really keeping it from us, he just didn't tell us yet. He will, you'll see, or at least StarFire will." Raven, who didn't really say anything, or show any emotions (that's new to us :) just kidding) finally said something. "Well, if you think that StarFire would say something, I'll give it a try and talk to her about it." Beast Boy and Cyborg nodded their heads.

The next morning, Raven (reluctantly) asked StarFire if she wanted to go to the mall. StarFire jumped out of her seat and said, "Oh, Raven, friend! Yes I would most definitely love to go shopping! Let me go change." Raven sighed and said, "I'll go change too, I guess." When the two left the kitchen, Robin asked either one of the remaining Titan, " What's with Raven? She'd never want to go to the mall, especially with StarFire." Beast Boy and Cyborg both shrugged their shoulders and put their dishes in the sink. Cyborg commented to Beast Boy, "Yo Beast Boy, it's your turn to do the dishes." With a sigh from Beast Boy, Robin said, "I'll do them, Beast Boy." Beast Boy looked up from the sink full of dishes and questioned," You will? Awesome! I owe you one, dude." Cyborg then bet Beast Boy 15 bucks that he could beat him in the new game they got. They went off into the living room leaving Robin alone, with the dirty dishes. While he soaped up the sponge they used, he thought to himself, "There has to be a reason for Raven taking StarFire to the mall, not even I would do that. Even though I should, then I'd really let her know how I feel about her. Wait, Robin, stop going off the subject, this isn't about you getting together with your thought-to-be soul mate, it's about trying to find out what's going on. What **is **going on? O man am I confused. I can't find out what's going on, have little 'sessions' with StarFire, and find out where Slade is obsess over Slade. It's too much for me. Maybe I should just concentrate on the important things. What are the important things? Slade? My fellow members? Myself?" He let out a sigh as he finished the last dish. He jumped by a female voice asking, "I heard you sigh, Robin. What is bothering you?" He turned to see StarFire facing him. She was wearing an orange mini skirt, with a yellow belly-shirt. In her right hand she held a light green jacket. StarFire looked at him and asked, "Is this the regular human wear?" Robin replied, "Well, I guess, I'm not that sure. But it looks great on you." Then he thought to himself, "Great? Don't bring her self-esteem down, idiot. Say what you really mean. Tell her that she looks hot. Spicy. Bootylicious. Say something! Don't just gawk at her; she'll think that you're insulting her. SAY SOMETHING!" He was shouting at himself but couldn't bring up enough courage to say someting. He also didn't have the time. Right after he said that she gave him a warm smile, and Raven appeared. She was wearing the usual outfit, but this one was dark green. StarFire looked over at the caped girl and commented, "O, Raven, you look, most wonderful! What a good look for you." Raven grunted softly and said to Robin, "Well, we're off." They turned, but Robin pulled StarFire to the side. "Star, if Raven asks you anything about what happened the other day, change the subject." StarFire looked in Robin's eyes and said, "I promise you, Robin, I won't say anything about that great experience." She got out of Robin's grip and followed Raven to the elevator, went inside and said, "This will be so much fun!" The elevator door closed and the two were out of the building. Cyborg whispered to Beast Boy, "Now, to work on Robin."

Before going to talk to him, Beast Boy and Cyborg decided to talk about how to do talk to him, without making him angry. They had three different plans, one where Beast Boy would mostly talk, one where Cyborg would mostly talk, and one where they would talk to him both separately. They decided that Cyborg would mostly talk, because Beast Boy wasn't really into the don't-force-him-to-talk thing. They went into the kitchen where Robin was drying and putting the now clean dishes. They sat down at the table and Cyborg said, "You know, Robin, we were hoping to see you here." Robin responded with a raised eyebrow and asked, "Me? Whhhhy?" Cyborg continued, "Well, we want to talk to you. Well, actually, the truth is that I wanted to talk to you. Beast Boy just wanted to tag along, you know how he is." Robin put the last dish away and sat in between the two guys. He asked, "So what'd ya wanna talk about?" Beast Boy interrupted him and asked, "What is this? 20 questions?" Both Cyborg and Robin stared at him in confusion, Beast Boy just laughed stupidly and apologized. Cyborg opened his mouth to start the conversation, when Beast Boy did it for him. "So, is StarFire's ankle better?" Robin answered slowly, "Yes." Beast Boy asked him another question, "Are you sure?" Robin, sounding annoyed, answered this question, same answer as the other, with a yes. Cyborg glared over at Beast Boy, and even though he saw it, he went on. "Nothing weird happened to her?" "No" "Are you sure?" "Yes! Now leave me, and StarFire alone! I'll be in my room, and I suggest you should leave me alone for a while." Robin stormed off into the direction of his room.

After 3 minutes of silence, Cyborg said, "Yo, what happened to me mostly talking? Whatever, I should've expected that. O, and just to let you know, you pushed him too far, man." Beast Boy, looking hurt went into the living room, with Cyborg following. He turned on the T.V, with a new episode of YU-GI-OH! playing. Cyborg went on, "All I'm saying is that you can't force it like that. You have to let him come to you. Tell him that if he wants or needs to talk, you're the guy he needs to talk to." Beast Boy flipped through the channels, stopping at the channel that was currently playing non-stop horror movies. He turned towards Cyborg. "Or we could just take him to show up on an episode of Jerry Springer. The subject would be: Super heroes gone bad." Cyborg rubbed his forehead and sat down next to the horror-movie-lover and joined him watching, 'Monsters On Elm Street.'


End file.
